Breve Ensayo Sobre Un Gato
by clumsykitty
Summary: Tony Stark era un gato. No un gato doméstico rechonchete y maullador que toma el sol en la cornisa de la ventana todas las mañanas. Una Persona Gato. Dark Stony. ONE SHOT.


**BREVE ENSAYO SOBRE UN GATO**

 _Autor_ : Clumsykitty.

 _Fandom_ : Marvel, AU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony. Dark Stony.

 _Derechos_ : solamente soñar con ellos.

 _Advertencias_ : algo oscura la historia, final quizá abierto (¿). Inspirada en los hermosos fanarts de RDJlock y sus Tony gatos en todas formas y tamaños. También en las historias de Edgar Allan Poe como de Stephen King como un homenaje a esa fascinante historia llamada "El Gato de Vanmouth".

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

"Tony Stark era un gato.

No un gato doméstico rechonchete y maullador que toma el sol en la cornisa de la ventana todas las mañanas. Una Persona Gato. Probablemente alguien llamaría en estos momentos al manicomio para encerrarme por semejante alucinación, pero no miento. Conocí a una Persona Gato llamada Tony Stark. Yo nací en un pueblo llamado Cramby Town que no aparece en los mapas porque está en una tierra perdida entre Utah y Arizona, así que la vida en ese diminuto pueblo muerto no estaba a la par de las incredulidades del mundo moderno cuando hablamos de ver a un niño entrar a la clase con su uniforme perfectamente planchado y nuevo moviendo una cola negra gruesa aunque esponjosa con un par de orejas en su cabeza sacudiéndose de vez en cuando y una sonrisa propia de quien conquista al mundo con solo guiñar un ojo.

Así se presentó Tony Stark en mi clase con la Señorita Price, sujetando en la mano izquierda sus libros y en la otra una manzana roja que dejó sobre el pequeño escritorio de nuestra profesora en los gestos educados propios de un niño de familia. Todos estábamos boquiabiertos sin parpadear al notar esas orejas y cola con vida propia dirigiendo nuestros ojos a la Señorita Price y de vuelta a Tony Stark como esperando el anuncio de la broma a la que habíamos sido expuestos pero jamás sucedió, así que nuestros tiernos cerebros inocentes como ignorantes en buena parte, se tomaron su tiempo para calibrar la noticia, saludando al nuevo chico de la clase igual que al resto antes de continuar recitando los nombres de los presidentes de Estados Unidos.

Arnie, un viejo amigo de la infancia tuvo a bien preguntarle en una pausa entre lecciones para qué necesitaba un par de orejas si ya tenía las de humano. No le molestó el que tuviera orejas de gato, sino que la naturaleza le hubiera dado la ventaja de tener doble oído. Tony rió como supongo las Personas Gato lo hacen cuando son cuestionadas en cosas nimias que no tienen importancia para ellos pero que asombran a cualesquiera humanos simples. Explicó la funcionalidad de sus orejas felinas, permitiéndole escuchar los ultrasonidos que sus oídos humanos no captaban y que eran necesarias en su especie, las Personas Gato. Un adulto hubiera hecho las debidas preguntas correspondientes, pero nosotros cerramos el pico muy satisfechos, yo mordiendo la goma de mi lápiz ante semejante revelación que en mis tiernos años era como saber la ubicación del tesoro perdido del rey Viracocha.

Está de más hablar del receso que se convirtió en una especie de conferencia magna por parte de Tony Stark sobre las Personas Gato, la forma correcta de tratarlas como de alimentarlas porque eran muy caprichosos y selectos en sus alimentos. Mostró sus pequeñas y translúcidas garritas en sus manos a modo de advertencia de no tocarle su cola esponjosa so pena de recibir un arañazo de su parte y presumir al día siguiente un hermoso tache en la cara. Hasta los niños ruines que solían hurtar los almuerzos o perseguir a flacuchos como yo a la salida de clases estaban poniendo atención a las palabras de Tony Stark cuya voz era melodiosa, muy encantadora para un niño de tan solo ocho años de edad. Y sin que nadie preguntara como era posible que alguien así fuese real, ni siquiera los propios maestros…"

.

.

-¿Steve? ¿Estás listo?

-En unos segundos, Sharon, casi termino.

La joven y hermosa rubia rodó sus ojos con manos en las caderas bien agraciadas por sus jeans, caminando a zancadas para apagar el monitor de la computadora y tomar la mano de su novio con la mirada más amenazadora que tuvo.

-Suficiente, has estado toda la mañana en eso. Prometimos ir.

-Sharon…

-Aún tienes tiempo para enviar tu propuesta al periódico -ella levantó un dedo- Y les encantará, Steve Rogers está en camino hacia el Pulitzer.

-¿Crees que soy tan bueno?

-No lo creo yo, cariño -Sharon rió, parándose de puntitas cuando el otro se levantó, robándole un beso sonoro- Tus reportajes te abalan. Anda, quítate estas garras y ponte decente.

-Soy decente.

-Hush.

Entre risas, la joven empujó en juego a su atlética pareja hasta el dormitorio de ambos, abriendo el clóset para elegirle una camisa azul claro con un pantalón negro que puso sobre la cama.

-Iré a sacar el postre que llevaremos del horno. Alcánzame en la cocina.

-¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?

-No desde la mañana.

-¿Siempre encuentras una manera de reprochármelo, cierto?

Sharon rió, guiñándole un ojo. -Por algo soy tu novia. Cinco minutos.

-Aye, aye, milady.

El rubio solo negó con una media sonrisa, comenzando a quitarse su playera negra con un par de agujeros en la parte baja por tanto uso, su playera de la suerte cuando escribía un nuevo artículo. Le habían dado la oportunidad de presentar una muestra de su trabajo en el New York Times, el sueño dorado de cualquier periodista por el que venderían su alma al Diablo. Steve solo tenía que convencer al Jefe Editorial de que sus escritos valían una columna y estaba adentro. Las influencias de buenos amigos como Sam Wilson, a quien visitarían esa tarde para agradecerle por la recomendación. Steve suspiró, volviendo su mirada al monitor apagado. En un acto arriesgado, se atrevería a escribir de una parte de su vida que nadie conocía, y quizá nadie creería, pero Tony Stark había sido real. Al menos en Cramby Town. Y con ello esperaba resolver el enigma detrás de aquel gato que aún invadía sus sueños.

* * *

"La lengua de los gatos es rasposa y la de Tony Stark no era la excepción, lo supe cuando me resbalé durante el recreo y mi rodilla saludó una de las piedras del jardín. Unas cuantas gotas de sangre junto con mi piel raspada fueron muestra de mi desgracia. Tony se acercó meciendo su cola y tomando mi adolorida rodilla para lamerla, dolió como en mi muy joven vida jamás me había dolido, pero a los pocos minutos sanó, sin que hubiera nada más que pellejitos sueltos que con algo de agua y jabón cayeron para revelar una piel sana, rosada. Tony hacía esa clase de cosas por todos nosotros, si bien estaba notando cierta preferencia hacia mi persona. No quise ser malagradecido, así que solía llevarle un emparedado de atún que comía gustoso con unos ronroneos suaves pero agradables, encaramado en una de las bardas de la escuela.

Cramby Town no había cambiado nada desde la llegada de Tony Stark, como si ver a una Persona Gato fuese cosa de todos los días. No fue hasta la desaparición del menor de los hijos de la Familia Gallaher que todos sus habitantes al fin salieron de ese sopor propio de la rutina y cierto grado de pobreza. El pequeño había ido a buscar lombrices en un riachuelo seco por la temporada, algo que hacía desde hacía tiempo, motivo por el cual sus padres no sospecharon ni hicieron nada más que darle las consabidas recomendaciones de no hablar con extraños y regresar directo a casa. Pero cuando el reloj de la iglesia dio las seis de la tarde y el pequeño Gallaher no apareció, salieron a buscarle, preguntando a todos los vecinos. Jamás encontraron ni su cuerpo ni sus ropas, solamente la cajita de leche de cartón a medio llenar con lodo y lombrices, tirada a un lado del riachuelo.

Se hicieron mil conjeturas, ninguna sensata. La policía determinó que un águila se había llevado al niño, siendo pequeño como ligero había sido una presa fácil, por ello no había ya rastros de sus pisadas ni tampoco de otras ajenas al pequeño a quien se le lloró en un funeral con féretro vacío. Tony Stark estaba ahí, con sus padres. Ellos no eran Personas Gato, eran seres humanos normales. Yo me senté al lado de Tony, al verlo mirar muy fijamente el féretro. Fue por verlo tan pensativo con sus ojos gatunos fijos en el féretro, me hizo creer que tal vez estaba impactado de tal noticia y que si un niño humano había sido presa de un águila, algo no tan descabellado, una Persona Gato como él también podría serlo. Él me sonrió cuando todos cantábamos un salmo, tomando mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos y darle un suave apretón. Ahí noté que su piel era mucho más suave de lo que imaginaba, aunque hubiera jurado que la había sentido más áspera al conocerle.

Los llantos se convirtieron en suspiros, los suspiros en miradas fijas y las miradas fueron perdiéndose con el tiempo. El pueblo siguió su habitual vida, el otoño se acercaba, aunque nuestro desértico paisaje alrededor solamente se hacía más cobrizo con un aire más húmedo. Un nuevo pozo fue inaugurado por el alcalde recién electo, todos fueron invitados a una pequeña fiesta nocturna que alegró los decaídos ánimos. Para entonces yo era o me consideraba a mí mismo el mejor amigo de Tony Stark, incluso cuando estaba muy de buenas me permitía acariciar su cola esponjosa. En la fiesta me llamó para mirar el reflejo de la luna otoñal sobre el agua del pozo en lo profundo.

-¿No es algo curioso? Para muchos el reflejo de esta luna es real y caerían en este pozo tratando de atraparla.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-Oh, Steve, no tienes idea de cuántos.

Hablaba de manera muy extraña todo el tiempo, aunque hacía muchas travesuras de niños como el corretear grillos en la escuela. Las hojas de los pocos árboles que teníamos cayeron por completo cuando desapareció una niña, de una familia afroamericana, muy conocidos como respetados por tener las mejores calabazas de Cramby Town. Yo medio conocía a la niña porque estaba en un grado inferior al mío en la escuela, y nos cruzábamos a veces en los pasillos. Era muy lista y jamás andaba sola por las calles, al contrario de muchos de nosotros. Al igual que el pequeño Gallaher, no pudieron encontrarla por ningún lado, solamente su mochila de la escuela fue hallada junto a la carretera principal que conducía a la gran avenida que atravesaba el desierto. Otro funeral, otras lágrimas. Me llamó mucho la atención que al día siguiente Tony apareciera con un cabello castaño brillante con algunos rizos en las puntas de su corte extraño.

Yo era un niño muy enfermizo, por cierto, no me había tocado la suerte de mis contemporáneos en cuanto a repartición de salud. Deportes como el fútbol o el atletismo eran cosas que observaba desde la banquita del patio porque jamás tendría la condición física para ser parte de esos equipos. Me consolaba que Tony prefiriera quedarse conmigo a ir tras la pelota por mucho que le encantara. Tomaba mi mano y recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas con sus orejitas que se sacudían de vez en cuando contra mi cuello con su cola enroscándose alrededor de mi cintura como si me protegiera. Mentiría si no dijera que desde que Tony hizo eso, los valentones que me habían estado molestado dejaron de hacerlo y esa fue una sensación de exclusividad algo altanera a la que me volví adicto…"

.

.

Steve se detuvo, mirando hacia el calendario no lejos de su mesa. Tenía marcada una fecha con plumón rojo, la fecha de entrega de su escrito para el Jefe Editorial del periódico. Sharon dormía plácidamente en otra habitación, era de madrugada y la joven sabía que él no iría a la cama sino hasta que casi amaneciera. Era un hábito que había adquirido desde que entrara a la universidad y en poco lo había modificado, siempre tenía mejor inspiración cuando todos estaban durmiendo, cuando todo era más descansado y la noche cubría los movimientos de seres nocturnos como él. Tuvo ganas de una taza de café, levantándose sin hacer mucho ruido para ir descalzo a la cocina y prepararse una buena ración.

Mientras el microondas hacía su parte, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana de la cocina, semi oscurecida por el cielo estrellado y las tenues luces de la calle que iluminaban discretamente las aceras. Ya no era más un chiquillo que tosiera a la menor provocación o que no tuviera un par de piernas fuertes con que correr de sus bravucones compañeros. Había crecido y bastante, ahora era un apuesto joven alto de complexión atlética con una salud impecable. Luego de abandonar Cramby Town a la que nunca regresó más que cuando su madre falleció, notando que ese pueblo era como una fotografía atrapada en el tiempo, Steve pudo constatar que nada había cambiado. Nada salvo él y ese asunto de Tony Stark, la Persona Gato que cambió su mundo.

Volvió su mirada al escuchar el pitido del microondas, sacando su taza que humeaba con un delicioso aroma a café cargado que bebió, soplando apenas el líquido negro con sus ojos perdidos en los techos de los edificios departamentales frente al suyo. Una media luna iba recorriendo el firmamento como dueña absoluta de los sueños y secretos de los neoyorkinos, entre apagadas sirenas de policía o ambulancias, cláxones de algún conductor desesperado o música proveniente de algún rincón. La vida nocturna de la ciudad. Era una locura presentar semejante trabajo a un periódico como el The New York Times, pero tenía esa pequeña espina clavada en su alma, necesitaba contarlo y tener respuestas, por muy malas que éstas fueran. Deseaba que le creyeran, consciente del tipo de historia que iba a presentar, pero era cierta.

 _Ring Ring_

Casi maldijo al respingar cuando sonó el teléfono del departamento, sacudiendo su playera de la suerte mientras tomaba aprisa el auricular para no despertar a su novia.

-¿Sí?

 _-Wow, buenas noches Steve._

-Scott… lo siento, me asustaste.

 _-¿Yo asustar al intrépido Steve Rogers?_

-Dime qué sucede, ¿por qué hablas a estas horas?

 _-Ou, bien, lo siento viejo, pero es que es importante. ¿Tienes el nombre de ese ilustrador del que me hablaste cuando fuimos al partido de tenis?_

-Mmm… creo que sí tengo sus datos.

 _-¡Excelente!_

-¿Eso no pudo haber esperado a la mañana?

 _-No, que va, hombre. Tengo que hablarle ahora mismo o perderé las ideas que tengo en mente. Es que no sabes._

-De hecho, así es. No sé de qué estás hablando.

 _-Uh, ah, ¡cierto! Tengo una historia truculenta recién salida de la estación de policía, detuvieron a un par de pillos que trataban de robar un cajero automático, ya sabes, algo normal para una noche como éstas…_

-¿Ajá? Tienes mi atención.

 _-Bueno, el asunto es que una viejecilla vagabunda los vio y trató de asustarlos la madrecita buena. Ellos se molestaron porque estaba armando escándalo, uno de ellos la golpeó en la cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Aquí es donde entra lo bueno._

-No me desesperes, Lang.

 _-Uf, el apellido. ¡Okay! Varios de los vecinos se asoman al escuchar gritar a la abuelita, y entonces se dan cuenta que hay dos cuerpos sin vida junto a ella._

-¿Qué?

 _-¡Sí! La viejecita le dijo a la policía que fue cosa de un gato._

-¿Cómo qué cosa de un gato? -Steve frunció su ceño, olvidando por el momento su taza.

 _-Tal como lo escuchas, no la sacan de ahí, ella afirma, jura y perjura que un gato apareció y los mató a ambos por haberla golpeado. Ella cuida de gatos, para redondear la anécdota, y cree que por eso ese gato la salvó._

-No hay forma que un gato pueda matar…

 _-Ah, es que no te he dicho como lo describió._

-Escúpelo de una buena vez.

 _-Jejejeje, dice que es un hombre gato. Así, un hombre con orejas y cola de gato, entonces quiero que…_

Steve ya no prestó atención, sujetándose del pilar sobre el que se adhería la barra de la cocina, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en sus sienes como un eco desesperado. Un hombre gato, una Persona Gato. El auricular por nada se le resbaló de las manos, y fue así como volvió en sí, aclarándose la garganta para retomar la charla con su amigo, un reportero de noticias policíacas.

-Scott, ¿grabaste la declaración de esa mujer?

-Am, sí, siempre lo hago. Dah.

-Me gustaría escucharla.

-Pues si no tienes sueño y tienes tiempo, iré al Café Marvels.

-Te veo ahí.

-Como digas, Capitán.

-Hasta entonces.

La taza se enfrió y Steve desapareció de ahí, dejando solamente una nota al lado de la cama para cuando Sharon despertara. Iría con Scott para averiguar bien aquel asunto del robo y agresión a la anciana, y de ser posible, hablar con ella, aunque estaba seguro de que, por cuestiones de protocolo, tendrían que esperar hasta que la dieran de alta en el hospital donde la estaban atendiendo. El Café Marvels no era muy grande, las mesitas eran para cuatro personas y estaba casi siempre en penumbras, un sitio ideal para parejas o amantes furtivos. También para reporteros y periodistas quienes intercambiaban valiosa información como datos que servirían para buenos artículos, como aquellos que habían servido al rubio para ser candidato de un reconocido periódico.

-¿Tienes los datos de contacto? -preguntó animado Scott Lang al verle llegar al café.

-Toma -Steve le tendió un papel doblado- Cuéntame bien sobre lo que dijo esa anciana.

-Bien…

Una extraña inquietud se había apoderado de él, una que había sentido allá en Cramby Town la noche antes de que partiera de ese pueblo sin mirar atrás. Escapando sería la palabra correcta. Todo indicaba que su pesadilla estaba merodeando cerca. Luego de escuchar la narración de su amigo, decidieron ir al hospital y probar suerte, después de todo Lang tenía una ex novia enfermera que podía hacerles el favor de colarlos a donde la vagabunda antes de que su mente por la edad comenzara a olvidar los hechos y todo quedara como una mera anécdota chusca que guardar en algún archivo perdido de un almacén viejo de la policía. Realmente era una anciana, su cabello estaba completamente blanco y despeinado, con un vendaje cubriendo sus sienes y reposando tranquilamente sobre la camilla, en espera de una cena caliente.

-Am… ¿madame…? -llamó Scott, moviendo ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Ah…? ¿Mathew?

-No, lo siento, abuelita, no soy Mathew, soy Scott y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

-Ya dije todo… los polis… los médicos… ya me cansé.

-Sí, abuelita, lo sabemos, pero quisiéramos saber del hombre gato que vio.

-¿Hombre gato?

-Sí, el que la salvó.

-A mí no me salvó nadie -murmuró ella, cerrando sus ojos.

Steve intercambió una mirada con su amigo, parecía que iban a perder su declaración. El rubio negó, notando que la vagabunda estaba agotada, le arropó bien y le hizo una seña a Lang para que se retiraran. La anciana despertó una vez más, como si algo le hubiera inquietado.

-¡El gato! ¡Era alto y fuerte… con ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro…! ¡Tenía unas orejas de gato y una larga cola como serpiente! Él me sonrió con sus colmillos de gato asomándose… dijo que todo estaba bien… -la anciana negó, balbuceando cosas con una expresión de dolor- Dijo que le gustaba que yo cuidara de sus hermanos… dijo… dijo…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo, abuelita? -Scott volvió a acercarse.

-… dijo " _dile que es hora de volver a casaaaa…"_

Con un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, la mujer cerró sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida, suaves ronquidos escaparon de sus labios. Ambos hombres supieron que nada iban a obtener ya, retirándose antes de que un médico les desconociera. Scott pensaba en aquellas palabras, tomándolas por incoherencias ya. Steve no. Estaba serio luego de la descripción, si contaba los años transcurridos podía ser que coincidiera la edad como la descripción. Podría tratarse nada menos que de Tony Stark, la Persona Gato. _Es hora de volver a casa_. La frase retumbó en su mente como mil cañones disparándose al mismo tiempo. De casa era de dónde había huido una mañana, con una valija de la abuela y un boleto de autobús en su mano temblorosa.

De casa era de donde había huido, escapado de Tony Stark.

* * *

"Navidad en Cramby Town no era como en las postales o las revistas en la tienda del Señor Meggs, con nieve, luces y todos abrigados. Solamente llegábamos a usar chamarras ligeras, disfrutando de un clima húmedo nada de nieve, había árboles, pero sus decoraciones siempre eran tan secas como el pueblo. En fin, no eran festividades sorprendentes y las continuas desapariciones de niños tenían a todos en un ánimo decaído. Tony era un gato feliz, me había enterado al fin que los adultos que le cuidaban no eran sus padres sino unos tutores legales cuando sus progenitores murieron, pero le querían como si fuese un hijo de sangre y a mi juicio le consentían demasiado, cosas de gatos. Él no parecía muy afectado por el Toque de Queda que el Sheriff Thompson impuso cuando su muro de noticias se atascó de fotos infantiles.

Gustaba colarse por mi ventana por las noches cuando tenía ganas de jugar a los indios y vaqueros o quería que yo le leyera alguna historia de cuentos fantásticos, le gustaban aquellos donde un gato estaba involucrado. Tengo que hacer una pausa en mi narración para hacer la observación que ya de niño me había parecido extraña, pero siendo tan ingenuo en cuanto a maldad se refiere. Cuando Tony estaba conmigo, yo me sentía mejor, incluso llegaba a olvidar que era un enfermizo enclenque. No até cabos sino hasta mucho después. Demasiado tarde, confesaría con pesar. Tuve una recaída fuerte antes de Navidad, obligando a mi madre a llevarme al hospital del condado donde me internaron una semana, justo después de salir de vacaciones en la escuela, cuando regresé Tony fue a visitarme a mi recámara a escondidas de mamá.

-Te extrañé.

-Yo también, Tony.

Ronroneó como solía hacerlo, ondeando esa cola enigmática como sus orejas, mirándome fijamente de esa manera que me decía sobre una idea rondando en esa inquieta cabecita.

-¿No te gustaría ya no enfermarte, nunca más ir al hospital?

-Sería grandioso -tosí un poco, tumbado en la cama- Pero mamá no tiene tanto dinero para el tratamiento completo.

-Oh, no hablo de eso…

Tony gateó hasta mi cabecera, acomodando mi almohada como mi pijama con una risita traviesa aunque sus ojos tuvieron un brillo extraño.

-Hablo de magia.

-¿Magia? ¿Cómo los genios de las lámparas?

-Una mucho mejor -sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus gatunos ojos se clavaron en mí- Dime, Stevie, ¿no te gustaría que yo usara mi magia de gato para devolverte la salud?

-Tú no puedes hacer eso -acusé muy indignado.

-¡Soy un gato! Claro que puedo hacerlo, como un regalo de Navidad, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Y si no me gusta y es un trampa de gato?

-Ou, nada de eso. Es cierto que hay mininos mal portados, pero yo no soy así.

-¿Existen más gatos como tú?

-Mmmm, no muchos, pero sí.

-¿Tus padres fueron gatos?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Stevie.

Pensé que era un juego más cuya finalidad tenía levantarme el ánimo porque siempre regresaba muy cabizbajo. Gastábamos dinero que no teníamos y mamá tenía que ausentarse más para cubrir las horas de trabajo a las que había faltado, como en esa noche.

-Okay, haz tu magia de gato.

Tony brincó, aplaudiendo discretamente antes de ronronear con fuerza, acercando su rostro hacia el mío.

-Solo hay una condición.

-Siempre hay una condición.

-Un beso.

-U-Un… ¿beso?

-Sí, para sellar nuestro trato.

Evalúe mis opciones con la madurez propia de un niño, no me desagradaba Tony, un beso tampoco significaba mucho si estábamos hablando de cerrar tratos mágicos que estaban a punto de arrancarme una carcajada por lo inverosímiles. Tenía cierto orgullo, creyendo tonterías sobre robo de hombría si me besaba, pero la curiosidad, esa bendita curiosidad sin precauciones propias de la infancia me hizo temerario y muy estúpido.

-Acepto -dije con el corazón agitado cerrando mis ojos y elevando mis labios como había visto que lo hacían las chicas de la secundaria a escondidas en los callejones.

Escuché la risa de Tony, luego su beso casto, corto pero que me hizo respingar de la cama porque fue como si me dieran una descarga eléctrica de golpe. Luego de eso, se separó con una nueva risita maliciosa, bajando de la cama de un brinco con su característica elegancia gatuna.

-¡En Navidad, recuérdalo!

Timado como me sentí, solo le mostré un dedo, enterrándome bajo mis cobijas hasta que el sueño me venció. No podía salir de casa y esperé Navidad sin muchos ánimos, pero tampoco sin enterarme de los niños desaparecidos que aumentaron en número, dejando a Cramby Town casi sin población infantil. Solamente aquellos enfermos, con una discapacidad o algún problema mental se escaparon de aquella suerte. Las mujeres empezaron a hablar de algún brujo proveniente del Averno, otros de un asesino en serie, unos cuantos más, de algún traficante de pequeños pueblerinos. Mamá tuvo que trabajar en Navidad, así que lo celebré bajo el cuidado de mi nana del momento, la regordeta Señora Pickles con sus tartas de durazno que tanto adoraba.

Desperté como siempre, temprano, bajando descalzo a la cocina con los remanentes de la cena mientras mamá dormía a pierna suelta, recién llegada del trabajo. Los periódicos locales atiborraban un cesto de basura porque mi madre no los solía leer, cosa trágica que ese día yo decidiera hacerlo, robando un ala de pollo al horno mientras me sentaba en la silla de la cocina. Varias páginas estaban llenas por los obituarios de los niños desaparecidos. Tenía un hambre descomunal y fui por otro trozo de pollo, algo de jugo con el atrevimiento de probar la sidra de adultos. Me supieron a gloria, hasta que me percaté del detalle de que la tos como mi estómago traicionero que no me permitía comer aprisa estaban desaparecidos. De hecho, me sentí ligeramente más grande.

Recordé el regalo de Tony, así que, movido por la curiosidad, fui al espejo de mamá que era de cuerpo completo para verme. Entré de puntitas a su recámara, quitando su uniforme cubriendo el espejo y aguantando una exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y horror. Sí, era yo, el que debía ser si la enfermedad no hubiese comido mi cuerpo. Atlético, cabello rubio brillante, mi piel rosada, ojos azules vivaces y realmente había ganado unos centímetros porque mi pijama que usualmente arrastraba del pantalón ahora me llegaba a los tobillos. Mencioné horror en mi revelación porque mi mente hizo una extraña, pero acertada conexión de hechos. Verán… los niños desaparecidos tenían algo en común con mi nueva apariencia y salud. Un niño de cabellos rubios perfectos, una niña que había sido la primera de su clase de atletismo, un niño al que le conocía una visión perfecta… la lista era igual a mis dones.

-¡STEVEN!

Mi madre gritó al verme ahí, y gritó de nuevo al verme cambiado. Yo estaba pálido para entonces, comenzando a llorar sin poder explicarle nada. Ella estaba feliz, aunque confundida, luego como toda buena madre con instintos trabajando correctamente, angustiada cuando le dije que nadie podía verme y debía huir de ahí. Tenía que buscar la manera de revertir aquel obsequio macabro, ya no quería volver a ver a Tony ni saber más de gatos. Supliqué entre sollozos histéricos por ayuda, cosa que ella me dio sin hacer más preguntas afortunadamente, sacando sus ahorros, corriendo para hacerme una maleta mientras me daba indicaciones. Tenía una amiga en Nueva York que podría recibirme mientras todo se aclaraba porque no era posible viajar los dos. Así que me encontré al día siguiente casi por la madrugada en la estación de autobuses, temblando de miedo mientras mi madre me daba su bendición y ponía en mi mano el boleto. Fue la última vez que la vi con vida."

.

.

-Esto es muy bueno, Steve, ¿te puedo decir, Steve?

-Sí, señor.

-Para una columna de cuentos, me refiero.

-Es que no es ficción, señor. Sucedió en verdad.

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en la oficina del Jefe Editorial del New York Times, al tiempo que el hombre en cuestión se levantaba para servirse una taza de café negro, bebiendo casi la mitad antes de regresar a su escritorio y leer de nuevo ese documento que puso de vuelta en su carpeta, llamando a su secretaria a quien lo tendió, reclinándose sobre su silla de cuero mullido y encendiendo un cigarro que fumó mientras el rubio esperaba tenso por la respuesta.

-Me caes bien, tienes agallas, he tenido aspirantes que se orinan de solo entregarme sus escritos. Haremos esto: me reuniré con el equipo, votaremos y te colocaremos en la sección correspondiente, ¿qué te parece, Steve?

-Pues…

-Wilson me dijo que eras algo necio, no mintió.

-Lo siento señor, lo que usted diga. Estaré orgulloso de trabajar aquí.

-¡Excelente! Quiero verte el próximo miércoles en la mañana.

-¿Hasta el miércoles?

El Jefe Editorial se carcajeó de nuevo. -Increíble, sí Steve. Eso será todo por ahora.

Steve se resistió a hacer un mohín, pero aceptó la mano gorda que le fue tendida para estrecharla, recogiendo su mochila y salir con la mirada curiosa de secretarias y periodistas alrededor. Deseaba dar a conocer su historia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, nunca se había atrevido a hablar y tenía la sensación de que el tiempo apremiaba para él. Los avistamientos del Hombre Gato se quedaron únicamente en el cuento de aquella anciana a la que luego tomaron por loca. Pero él sabía que no lo era, creía en su palabra, probablemente era el único haciéndolo. Sin otra cosa qué hacer, Steve regresó a su departamento donde le esperaba una fiesta sorpresa, por su cumpleaños que había olvidado y en la buena nueva que Sam Wilson había ya esparcido, luego de telefonear al Jefe Editorial para saber cómo le había ido.

Olvidó por espacio de unas horas aquel dilema, disfrutando de las risas, abrazos, buenos deseos y obsequios discretos de sus amigos. Sharon le preparó su platillo favorito, le regaló uno de esos chalecos de periodista llenos de bolsillos con un morral para sus cosas, cuando todos se marcharon siguieron celebrando en la recámara, con besos y caricias, haciendo el amor tranquilamente. La joven dejó su cabeza recostaba sobre su pecho, escuchando sus latidos con una mano delineando los músculos de su vientre, cuando ya descansaron al fin, en la madrugada, apenas envueltos por una sábana ligera ya que era verano. Steve miró esa cabellera rubio claro que acarició con cariño. La joven jamás le había decepcionado y creyó en la confianza que tenían como pareja para confesarse.

-¿Sharon?

-¿Mm?

-Me gustaría contarte algo.

Eso atrajo la atención de la chica, reconociendo el tono de voz en el rubio que le alertaba sobre lo serio de sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?

-Cuando era pequeño, un día de lluvia de vuelta a mi casa, me topé con un gatito callejero, estaba escondido entre los botes de basura porque un par de perros estaban tratando de comérselo. Yo los ahuyenté y saqué al gatito de ahí.

-Ow, que tierno, Steve.

-No podía llevarlo a casa porque en aquel entonces era alérgico a medio mundo, pero lo llevé a un callejón donde estaría a salvo y le dejé un trocito de pan que aún llevaba en mi bolsillo. El gatito era de ojos azules, negro con el pecho blanco como sus patas como botines.

Sharon sonrió, cruzando sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio para recargar su mentón.

-Que linda historia, Steve, ¿por qué me la cuentas ahora?

-Tiempo después volví a ver ese gato. Entró como un alumno de mi clase con el nombre de Tony Stark. No me acordaba de cuando le vi por primera vez, pero ahora lo hago.

-¡Steve! -la rubia rió negando- Eso no es…

-Él fue quien me dio una salud inquebrantable con un cuerpo atlético, la dicha de no enfermarme nunca y conquistar mis sueños. Lo hizo con un beso en mis labios, ése fue el trato… y otra condición más -Steve pasó saliva- Qué jamás hablara de ello con nadie, ni con mi madre o ser querido, sería nuestro secreto.

La joven frunció su ceño, sentándose de golpe y envolviéndose con la sábana.

-Steve, si es una broma no me está gustando.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué mis heridas comunes sanaban tan rápido o jamás he tenido cicatrices?

-Bueno, hay personas…

-¿Recuerdas esa época en la universidad cuando hubo contagio masivo por influenza? Estuve ayudando a los cuerpos voluntarios sin enfermarme.

-Pero…

-¿Te preguntaste por qué nunca hablé de mi infancia o mi pueblo natal?

-Steve, Steve -ella levantó una mano, agitada- Algunas personas son así, guardan malas memorias de su pasado y jamás quise presionarte, te lo dije antes, yo siempre te escucharía cuando quisieras hacerlo… y bueno… te creí una persona con suerte…

-Sharon.

-Steve… esto no es posible. Un gatito de la calle no puede…

-¡Puede! -exclamó el rubio algo desesperado, sentándose igual y tomándola por los codos- ¡Tony Stark es real y está aquí, en Nueva York, buscándome!

-No, no…

-Quiero que te vayas con Carol, estar conmigo ahora es peligroso.

-¡Steve! ¡No! ¿Qué está ocurriéndote?

Éste le sonrió con tristeza, acariciando una mejilla ya húmeda por lágrimas histéricas.

-No quiero que te suceda lo que a mi madre. Por favor, Sharon, haz tus maletas y vete con Carol ahora mismo.

-Steve… -la joven gimoteó, tomando esa mano varonil entre las suyas.

Ambos se inclinaron para besarse, pero una risa quieta que fue convirtiéndose en carcajada les dejó helados, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver una figura emerger de las penumbras de su habitación, meciendo una larga cola negra, sacudiendo unas orejas puntiagudas con unos brillantes ojos azules y la expresión maníaca que dejó a la pareja petrificada. Un alto Tony Stark se detuvo al pie de la cama, vestido en un caro traje de seda con una corbata roja, guantes de piel café claro y un cigarro a medio terminar en la mano izquierda y que llevó a esos labios delgados formando una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para decir "feliz cumpleaños"?

* * *

"Alguna vez Morticia Addams mencionó que la normalidad era una ilusión, lo que era normal para la araña era caos para la mosca. Nuestra visión de lo bueno y lo malo se construye a partir de la convivencia social, necesitamos reglas y normas que nos saquen de la bestialidad y el embrutecimiento, pero lo que funciona para unos, para otros resulta fatal. Esto explicaría ligeramente mi caso como un pequeño vistazo la historia que acabo de contar de manera muy general, porque seguramente más de uno ahora estará pensando en la maldad contenida en mi relato, pero aún hay cabos sueltos que atar como decir que Tony Stark, esa Persona Gato, bien puede provenir de un universo desconocido para la raza humana donde los valores y reglas no se aplican de la misma forma que con nosotros.

Podría decir que es un demonio y la mayoría estaría de acuerdo según lo expuesto en este breve ensayo sobre un gato. La realidad es completamente otra, más el final que bien merecen estas letras quedará al juicio de cada lector, porque el día de hoy no puedo sino concluir que siempre tendremos monstruos viviendo entre nosotros. Algunos son de rostros humanos con sonrisas perfectas igual que sus ropas, otros más esperan en los callejones para hacernos daños. De toda la gama que pudiese nombrar como una falsa taxonomía, solamente un porcentaje muy bajo abarcaría aquella especie donde entran las Personas Gato. La gran mayoría de los monstruos que nos arrebatan los sueños y dejan en su lugar pesadillas, somos nosotros mismos."

.

.

-Yo no asesiné a Sharon, tienes qué creerme Bucky.

-Te creo, Steve.

El amigo de éste palmeó su mano para calmarle, con una mirada escéptica y al mismo tiempo compasiva.

-No, no me crees.

-Te creo, como que te estoy viendo ahora. Que tú llamaste al 911 y no te resististe al arresto pese a estar lleno de sangre de tu novia, aunque… -Bucky tomó aire- …no sé cómo hubieras podido pelear…

Bucky había llegado luego de la llamada obligatoria de Steve para pedir ayuda, estaba en el hospital, tendido en una cama que se veía amplia por su cuerpo flacucho, lleno de llagas y heridas con pus, pálido, con ojeras y en general mostrando un aspecto más parecido al de un enfermo terminal de cáncer que al joven periodista lleno de vida que todos conocieran. Bucky era un abogado con muchos problemas al saber que acusaban a su amigo de la muerte de Sharon Carter, cuyos trozos de su cuerpo tuvieron que ser recogidos por todo el departamento de la pareja mientras que el rubio caía en un estado de shock por la escena como su estado de salud tan deteriorado. Los médicos no daban crédito, y tenían muy malas noticias.

-Steve -Bucky pasó saliva- Hablé con los doctores… dicen… dicen que tu estado es crítico. No están muy seguros de que puedas sobrevivir a la noche.

Steve había sido internado de emergencia en el hospital público, en una habitación restringida no por medidas de la policía sino a causa de su salud. Bucky usaba una bata, cubrebocas y guantes estériles para evitar que algún germen inofensivo al grueso de la población arrancara la vida de su amigo, quien estaba siendo ayudado por intravenosas, marcapasos y una mascarilla de oxígeno que lo ayudaban a no caer en un nuevo infarto. Ni siquiera había necesidad de esposarlo a la camilla, el rubio no podía ni levantar un dedo. Las respuestas a lo sucedido también estaban en lista de espera pues Steve no podía hablar por mucho tiempo y había decidido primero hablar con su abogado, tomar un descanso y luego rendir su declaración a la policía.

-Quita esa cara.

-¿Qué sucedió, Steve?

-Y-Yo… solo puedo decir… yo no maté -una tos interrumpió su afirmación-… yo no maté a Sharon.

Bucky juntó sus cejas, evidentemente angustiado, apenas si apretó la esquelética mano bajo la suya antes de ponerse de pie, asintiendo.

-Le diré a la policía que tendrán que esperar a que estés más… estable.

-Gra… cias.

-Duerme, Steve. Yo me encargaré de todo.

El rubio asintió, esforzándose en una sonrisa que desapareció cuando Bucky desapareció junto con la enfermera y el detective de policía. Cerró sus ojos con un adolorido suspiro, dejándose arrullar por los pitidos de los monitores a su alrededor y la calidez de las sábanas ligeras. Las luces titilaron, pero no abrió sus ojos, sabiendo que estaba sucediendo, sin respingar tampoco cuando sintió una presencia acercarse, un aroma a manzana y canela bien conocido que se hizo espacio junto a él en la camilla. Una mano recorrió desde su pecho a su mejilla, picándole con una fina garra mientras una cola juguetona rozaba su pierna. Fue hasta entonces que Steve abrió lentamente sus ojos, girando apenas su rostro para ver a Tony, quien sonrió, besando su mandíbula y rozándole con esa fina barba de candado, dejando escuchar un ronroneo.

-¿Por qué eres así, eh?

Tony ladeó su rostro, mirándole, pero sin esperar una respuesta, solamente acomodando sus cabellos, aunque algunos mechones cayeron, desgastados, sin brillo.

-¿Por qué ocultas la verdad? -el gato se acercó más, besando ahora su cuello, de manera juguetona- Deberías decirles lo que realmente pasaba en Cramby Town…

Steve negó, entrecerrando sus ojos más Tony continuó.

-Que tu madre te enfermaba a propósito, estaba loca por la muerte de tu padre y no quería perderte, por eso te envenenó toda tu infancia para que jamás le abandonaras. O que cuando llegaste a Nueva York con la madre de tu amigo Bucky, entrando a la universidad, Sharon te vio charlando demasiado cariñoso con otro compañero. Y antes de que el capitán del equipo de fútbol fuese tachado de marica… preferiste encamarla para callarla.

El monitor que vigilaba los latidos del corazón de Steve lanzó un pitido unos segundos, volviendo a la normalidad enseguida. Tony rió, recostando su rostro sombre el hombro adolorido del rubio.

-Eso debiste escribir, que el mundo supiera que en Cramby Town todos eran unos religiosos extremistas que asesinaban niños para "salvarlos" del pecado del mundo, siguiendo las órdenes de su pedófilo y ambicioso pastor. ¿Por qué has ocultado todo eso, Steve?

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, con la respiración cada vez más errática de Steve y los ronroneos de Tony, quien levantó de nuevo su rostro como su cola que se agitó al aire, ofreciendo una sonrisa enigmática. Un dedo picó el mentón amoratado del rubio.

-Ya sé, eres tan perverso como yo, ¿cierto? Te gustaba cuando jugábamos a solas y nos besábamos cuanto queríamos, te gustaba sentir lo que yo te provocaba -susurró el gato a su oído- Por eso aceptaste mis regalos conforme te los fui llevando, tierno mentiroso. Te sedujo el poder estar por encima de aquellos imbéciles, como un dios naciendo entre mortales. Hasta que te dije que en Cramby Town pensaban quemarte porque tu transformación estaba siendo sospechosa a ese grupillo de mujeres locas que le rezaban a una figura de silicón, entre ellas tu madre. Pero no está completa, mira que desastre has hecho con tu primera presa. Tsk tsk, no Steve, regla número uno de cualquier gato: jamás debes ensuciarte.

Tony apoyó un codo sobre la almohada, mirando a Steve como éste a esa Persona Gato, con un cambio en su mirada adolorida. Menos inocente, más malvada.

-Es hora de irnos ya, has jugado demasiado a ser un patético ser humano. Ha llegado el momento de evolucionar. Por fin, luego de años, estás listo para que estemos juntos por siempre, desde que nos conocimos en aquel callejón y me diste de tu sangre cuando yo te la pedí, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y ser uno solo. Vámonos, Steve. La luna llena está por elevarse en el cenit, llamándonos para señalarnos nuestro camino. Vámonos, Steve…

Las enfermeras llegaron corriendo cuando los monitores estallaron en alarmas. Un par de doctores les alcanzaron llamando por radio a colegas para asistirles mientras todos se ponían sus batas y cubrebocas con guantes para entrar. Una de las enfermeras tiró su bandeja de instrumental médico cuando abrió la puerta y dos gatos salieron corriendo de ahí. Uno en color negro con botines blancos como su pecho y ojos azules, otro en color dorado con sutiles rayas como su pecho, igualmente de ojos azules. No pudieron detenerlos porque corrieron por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre mesitas y carros de alimentos. Confundidos, fueron hacia donde su paciente solamente para encontrar una camilla vacía, la bata que portara el moribundo joven estaba ahí, como si él se hubiera simplemente esfumado. Los policías a cargo de vigilar al sospechoso tampoco pudieron explicar qué sucedió esa noche de luna llena con el joven al borde de la muerte.

Así que cuando Bucky como el resto de los amigos y conocidos de Steve exigieron una explicación sensata, lo único que pudieron tener fue un video del rubio agonizando entre convulsiones antes de que hubiera fallo de la cámara de vigilancia y luego, una camilla vacía como la bata que le pusieran. En ninguna parte aparecieron el par de gatos, quedando más como una de tantas anécdotas sin explicación en un hospital público donde esa clase de cosas pronto se olvidarían pues la lucha contra la muerte era más importante que averiguar a dónde se habían fugado dos gatos callejeros a los que nadie reconoció ni tampoco reclamó como suyos.

Para el mundo, Steve Rogers fue declarado muerto.

* * *

 _En algún lugar de Inglaterra…_

Las puertas algo oxidadas del tren dieron paso a la masa de trabajadores en su mayoría que iban de vuelta a casa. Un niño de diez años se abrió paso, buscando rápidamente asiento en la esquina más apartada del vagón con su mochila al frente que abrazaba como si fuese lo más preciado para él, quizá lo era. Cuando el tren arrancó, abrió apenas lo suficiente el cierre de plástico para dejar ver un par de cabecitas felinas que le miraron desde las penumbras de sus útiles escolares. Peter Parker les sonrió, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, metiendo un dedo por el orificio para acariciar esas cabecitas peludas, recibiendo unos ronroneos que le hicieron sentir feliz.

-No se preocupen, vamos a estar bien, ¿okay? Yo los voy a cuidar… solamente no hagan ruidito cuando los ponga debajo de mi cama, mi tío Ben odia los ruidos -Peter torció su boca, llevándose de manera inconsciente una mano donde un moretón en su mejilla dejaba ver todavía la marca de un puño adulto- Tío Ben odia todo… pero aun así yo los voy a cuidar… vamos a estar bien, sí. Tendrán pan con leche tibia todos los días y los llevaré al piso de arriba para que cacen sus ratoncitos. Vamos a estar bien, vamos a estar bien…

Steve y Tony le sonrieron.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
